


Grab It While You Can

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared isn't being as subtle as he thinks he is. Shannon's mostly amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab It While You Can

It really is now or never. The party is over, everyone has left and now it’s just him and Shannon, alone, hanging against each other on the couch. Shannon’s head is resting on his shoulder, he’s staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Jared doesn’t know what about, but if he doesn’t break the silence soon and say something, anything, nothing is ever going to happen. And he can’t have that.

He’s been building up to this moment for ages. Subtle touches, heated looks, jokes laced with innuendo that wasn’t really a joke. Although he’s not too sure if Shannon picked up on any of it at all. Jared knows how thick he can be at times. He rolls his eyes mentally at the memory of Shannon’s face back when they were in high school, and the only response to his coming out from Jared and his mother was a shrug and a “tell us something we don’t know, Shan. Now eat your vegetables.” He really was the last to pick up on his own homosexuality.

Jared’s never come out as being gay to his family. He’s not even sure if he is. He’s just… Shannon-sexual. He tried to research his sexuality once, but after three disgusting encounters he never wants to think about again, and one slightly better one where there was actually sex, he’s pretty sure he’s not attracted to guys in general. Just Shannon. And he still likes girls. So if Jared were ever inclined to label himself, he’d say he’s straight with a little Shannon on the side. And maybe George Clooney.

He is startled from his thoughts when Shannon sighs deeply and gets up from the couch. Fuck. Opportunity missed. Again.

‘Where are you going?’

Shannon looks at him with a smirk.

‘Don’t panic, little brother, I won’t be long.’

Jared rolls his eyes at the exaggerated heroic voice before scowling.

‘Ass.’

‘Bitch.’

He watches Shannon leave for the kitchen, swaying slightly. He wracks his brain for how much Shannon has had to drink and can’t come up with anything beyond four or five beers. Not enough to make him feel guilty about taking advantage. He just needs to find a new window of opportunity.

Following Shannon to the kitchen, Jared shucks off his button down shirt and toes off his shoes. Shannon is bent over at the dishwasher, putting the tablet in it and selecting the spin cycle. He leans against the counter in his best seductive stance, folding his arms over his chest.

‘So, good party huh?’

Shannon straightens and simply nods. He looks at Jared expectantly and Jared curses on the inside. It’s weird now, he’s made it weird. Scrambling around for something normal to say, he doesn’t register Shannon moving until he’s in Jared’s personal space. It makes him even more nervous.

‘So uhm… I’m glad Tim came, it was nice seeing him again. I mean… Because he’s a friend… A friend we haven’t seen in a while… Not because… I mean… You think he’ll come to South America with us? I really hope so…’

Jared knows he’s rambling. He knows his not-really-thought-through-plan is out the window. It’s just he’s never been able to fully think straight whenever Shannon is this close, even more so when he plans to actually go through with kissing him without having the slightest clue on how Shannon is going to react. They never really had the whole “so what’s your take on incest, ever thought of doing it?” talk.

‘And did you see Stryker and that girl… What was her name again…? They looked cute together, don’t you…?’

He expected Shannon to shut him up at some point. He just didn’t expect it to be his lips covering his mouth to do it. A hand, maybe even a dishcloth stuffed in his mouth. Not lips. Shannon’s lips. They’re kissing!

Jared gets with the program fast, realizing this is it. His window. His opportunity. Although he can’t really take any credit for it, he sure ain’t gonna waste it now. He fists his hands in Shannon’s shirt, hanging on for dear life. And maybe to prevent Shannon from leaving. He does stop kissing him though.

‘You really think I didn’t notice, Jay? You ain’t so good at being subtle you know.’

Jared makes a face, but it lacks any heat. He’s in a too happy place right now. He pulls Shannon back for another heated kiss, more forceful this time, demanding. He dares a hesitant lick at Shannon lips and they open up invitingly under his. When Shannon pulls back for the second time, Jared makes a little whiny noise and Shannon laughs.

‘God, you’re gonna be high maintenance, aren’t you?’

Jared pouts and looks at Shannon’s spit slicked lips.

‘Not if you keep kissing me.’

Shannon chuckles.

‘Ass.’

‘Bitch.’


End file.
